User blog:MerakiSoul/Nightmare
AJ was walking down the road towards the park to meet his best friend Blaze, just like they had already agreed. These two have been inseparable friends since AJ remembered himself. He arrived at the park and saw his best friend. He ran towards him, but before he even got to chance to say hello, a boy emerged from Blaze's cabin. He beared a resemblance to AJ, with the difference that he was slightly taller and had a lighter skin. "AJ, meet my new best friend Alex!" Blaze said with a genuine smile, like nothing was going on, like he didn't just shatter AJ's heart into pieces. "Your... new best friend?..." was all that AJ could form at that moment of shock when he was truly at a loss for words. "Yeah! Say hi!" he heard his friend say. He felt betrayed. He felt his eyes water and all that he could manage to do was ran away in tears. He found himself running towards Gabby's garage. Gabby was also his friend and always really nice and supportive to him. "Gabby?! Oh Gabby where are you?" he said, and judging by his voice he was devastated and desperate to talk to someone. He ran into the garage and suddenly heard something fall– and break. He looked down and saw a device that looked a bit like a remote control. It was clear that Gabby was working on it previously. "Don't you watch where you're going?!" he heard his friend angrily say while she picked up the broken device. That was really odd because in an occasion like that she would usually brush it off saying that it was okay and that she could fix it. This time though, that wasn't the case. "Get out of here!!!" she yelled at him, her eyes almost red out of anger. Suddenly, AJ found himself on his bed, jolted awake with tears in his eyes. His best friend and roommate Blaze was sleeping across the room, and no "Alex" could be seen. AJ tried to calm down and stop crying, but it was no use. His tears were falling like a waterfall. He tried at least to keep quiet, in order not to wake Blaze up. The monster machine had had a long day and needed to rest. The little boy didn't want to bother him, or upset him. The eight-year-old used his hands to wipe his tears, before hearing a familiar voice. "AJ?..." He didn't give an answer. Instead he looked over to his best friend who was looking at him with a face full of concern. "What's wrong, buddy?" Blaze asked calmly. He drove towards his best friend and waited for him to say something. Barely audible, the kid explained everything and Blaze listened to him carefully. "Y-you had a new bestf-friend named A-Alexand then Gabbyyelled a-at me a-and–" The young boy let the tears roll down his cheeks, only to be brushed away by his best friend's tire. He found himself into the warm embrace of the monster machine, and just let it out. "It's okay, AJ. It was just a dream, I'd never replace you. You're my best friend. And Gabby would never treat you that way." Blaze said after a few moments. "Thank you Blaze. I really needed this." the little boy said, finally forming a smile. "Do you need to get some more sleep?" the monster machine asked AJ. "Yes, I could really use that right now." "Goodnight then, buddy." Blaze said before driving back to across the room to get back to sleep. As for AJ, he fell fast asleep, but with no nightmares bothering him this time. He knew Blaze would always be there for him. He could count on him, like Blaze could count on AJ as well. Because nothing beats best friends. Category:Blog posts